Samoyed
Eto *You have a particularly happy disposition that can be hard to get rid of. People automatically see you as a cheerful person, as your entire persona conveys it. ((The Samoyed has many nicknames associated with it being a happy animal)) *With this joy comes energy—and a lot of it. You love being able to keep yourself busy. Sitting around idly is not for you. You have a childlike playfullness about you. Boredom leads to you concocting work or fun of your own, which, let’s face it, isn’t always acceptable to others. ((They are working dogs, and therefore like to be busy doing something)) *Your quest for fun may cause you to be destructive, play tricks on others, or become just plain obnoxious. ((A bored Sammy may start picking up annoying habits, like barking, become an escape-artist, gain weight, and other less-than-ideal behaviors)) *This dogged determinedness is also one of your attributes. You are good at working on long-term projects, or carrying out a thought to its finish. ((Samoyeds have very good stamina)) *You’ve got a certain sturdiness about you. Bad events tend to slide right over you, hardly marring your surface. ((This dog’s coat is naturally weather-resistant and keeps away fleas and ticks)). *But everyone’s got their weaknesses, and you may have one fatal flaw, an Achilles’ heel in your easy-going and always-bounce-back nature. ((Samoyeds suffer from many different health problems)) *Once something does get past your super-happy defense system, this can be very hard to get rid of. It can come back to bite you in the rear later on in life. ((The Sammy’s lower fur layer can trap water and cause fungal infections)). *People often don’t notice this black spot on your sunshiney demeanor, however. You’ll always be that one person you can rely on not to break down, to always be in a good mood. ((Keeping a Samoyed clean-looking is deceptively easy to do.)) *People close to you may often be surprised that you actually take a little more management to keep happy, though. ((Though they don’t need baths much, Sammy’s need constant grooming to keep them from getting matted fur)) *You would rather be where it is cool, or at least comfortable for you. Air-conditioning is always a good thing, you believe. *Or, from a different approach, you’d rather things stay fairly level or manageable. Angst, drama, and other such things are not quite your cup of tea. Your easy-going personality doesn’t go well with that sort of thing. ((Samoyeds don’t enjoy being in the heat because of their thick fur)) *You’re very alert and will respond to things quickly, but rarely do you turn aggressive about it. ((Though they will bark when someone enters their territory, an aggressive Sammy is very rare)) *You’re very good with making friends with other people, being one of those amiable types that people tend to get along with. You're also very gentle and sensitive to other people's feelings.((Samoyeds are very good with children and other dogs)) *Despite all this friendliness, you will not follow people blindly. You are very stubborn and will need someone to persuade you to do something you don’t want to. ((Sammy’s often are hard to train, not because of lack of intelligence, but simply because they are stubborn)) *You actually like to be a leader, and having things under your control. You will often try to manipulate people, but perhaps you don’t notice that you’re doing so or don’t mean it maliciously. ((Samoyeds will instinctively try to herd children, and even untrained dogs will pull their owners around like their sled-pulling ancestors)) *Due to your ability to brush off potentially harming experiences, you may find yourself forgetting things as you put “disturbing” things out of your mind. ((They are constantly shedding fur, even during the winter months)) *You have half-talents that, despite being well-developed in you, may not shine out among others. You may feel you fall short of other people’s standards. ((Despite being sled-dogs and herders, they are hardly used in competitions because there are other dogs bred to be specifically suited to that task)) *You still put these talents in use, though, possibly subconsciously. ((Again, they often instinctively herd children) Lumi *Very friendly; you love everyone *You still retain much of your childlike playfulness *You love to work *Very alert *Commonly have a happy expression on *Very gentle individual *Peaceful and dignified *Very devoted to your family *Easy-going *Very intelligent, but willfully resistant if you don’t feel like learning at the moment *Good-natured *You don’t go looking for trouble but you can handle it if it comes around *You may become messy or destructive if left along for extended periods of time. *You’re known to talk a lot Category:Author:Lumi Category:Author:Eto Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive